


Demon Plaything

by dystini



Series: Demons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Just an excuse to write demon sex, Maybe if you squint there's a plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: All Hallow’s Eve, the night demons roamed free.  The night all good and proper people shut themselves in their houses, barring the doors and windows.  To be out and about this night meant risking catching the eye of a demon, becoming their plaything.
Series: Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Demon Plaything

All Hallow’s Eve, the night demons roamed free. The night all good and proper people shut themselves in their houses, barring the doors and windows. To be out and about this night meant risking catching the eye of a demon, becoming their plaything.

The woman wasn’t proper. She’d argue that she was good but her definition of good did not match up with that of most people. She lounged in her yard, dressed in mere scraps of fabric that did nothing for her modesty but much for her assets. Her goal this evening was certainly to catch the eye of a demon but she would not be his plaything. Oh no, she was quite certain she could make him hers.

The demon stalked through yet another village. As always the buildings were all boarded up and there wasn’t a human to be seen. Wait, what was that? Did his eyes deceive him or was that a light up ahead? Not only was there a light but there was a woman lounging carelessly on a blanket. Flaming red hair cascaded down her back, a few bits of fabric covered her body. Her eyes were fixed on him as he approached.

“Aren’t you a precious little morsel just waiting to be eaten up?” A rumbling chuckle followed his words.

She boldly looked him up and down as he towered over her. Red skin stretched tight over massive muscles, shiny black horns protruding from his head, cloven hooves and his pointed tail swishing through the air behind him. His cock stood long and proud before him and she licked her lips as she gazed at it.

“Aren’t you a precious big morsel just waiting to be eaten up?” she retorted as she got to her feet. “Lucky for you, I like to play with my food before I eat it.” She ran her fingers up and down his cock.

He was taken aback by her boldness. Never in his life had a human been so forward. He was intrigued. “It’s a mighty big morsel. Are you sure you can handle it, my sweet?”

She didn’t answer, instead bending to lick his cock from head to base and back up again. She looked up at him, “Tasty.” She grabbed him with both hands as she swirled her tongue over the head of his cock. He moaned and she smirked before taking the head of his cock into her mouth. He was quite thick but she managed to take the head, plus a few inches. His hand went to the back of her head but she swatted it away, pulling her mouth off of his cock. “Don’t do that,” she commanded.

“Or what?”

“Or I won’t suck on your luscious cock anymore.”

He growled at his dilemma. On one hand, he was not about to obey a command from a human. On the other, never had a human so willingly sucked on him before. He didn’t want her to stop.

“Fine. I won’t do that.” he agreed reluctantly, unknowingly taking the first step to becoming hers.

“Good boy.” she praised him, taking him back into her mouth. 

Her hands slid over the length of his cock as her mouth moved back and forth over the head. He groaned, his hands reaching for her head and then pulling back before he touched her. She hummed happily as she worked on him, the sounds she made only increased his passion. His groans turned to growls, growing into a full-blown roar as he came. She pulled away in the nick of time, letting him spill onto the ground.

She went back to her blanket, taking a swig of the ale she had waiting there for her. She turned back to him with a smirk. He looked back at her with narrowed eyes.

“Would you like to come inside?” she invited, gesturing towards the open door of her cottage.

Was this some sort of trick? She could not be actually inviting him into her home. To do so meant she was offering herself to him. It had to be a trap. No human would willingly offer themselves to a demon, would they? He was about to decline, to accept the pleasure she had given him and move on when she bent over to gather up the blanket. She was completely exposed to him, an enticing sight, practically begging him to bury himself within her.

“Yes, I would,” he answered before he could think. He followed her into the building, taking another step towards being hers.

“Please, sit. I’d offer you a chair but I’m afraid I don’t have one large enough.”

He sat, watching her as she put the blanket away and refilled her mug of ale. Setting the mug aside she walked over to him, climbed into his lap and perched on his thigh. She reached up to his head, fingers gliding over his skin. She grabbed his horns, pulling his head down to brush her lips against his. She licked, coaxing them open, deepening the kiss while she rubbed the skin around the base of his horns. He moaned into the kiss, her fingers on his skin sending feelings of bliss straight to his cock.

Deep down he knew he should be taking control, dominating the woman but he could not do it. The caress of her lips and tongue as they slipped down his throat, the feel of her hands on his chest, sapped his will to resist. She licked and nipped across his shoulders, he could feel her breath on his skin, hear her small moans as she enjoyed him.

She stood, balancing on his thighs as she removed her top. She offered him her breast, her nipple brushing against his lips. He took it, sucking hard, relishing her gasp. He took her whole breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling all around, dragging his teeth along her skin, biting her nipple gently. She moaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. He did the same to her other breast as his self-control began to reassert itself. 

He slid his hands up her legs, hooking his claws into the fabric around her waist, ripping it from her body. His hands returned to her ass and lifted her to his face. Her knees found his shoulders, her hands grabbed his horns as he ran his tongue through her folds. He found her clit and flicked it, sucking on it as she moaned. He plunged his tongue inside her, tasting her and find her very much to his liking. He alternated between that and her clit until she came, clutching his head as she cried out.

He lowered her down, licking his way up her body until he could claim her lips, kissing her hungrily. She kissed him back just as fiercely, rubbing her body against his. Suddenly she pulled away, climbing off of him and going to all fours in front of him. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

“Take me. Take me now,” she commanded.

Her legs were spread and she wriggled her ass at him enticingly. He could see how wet and ready she was. To be honest, he wanted her as much as she apparently wanted him. He went to her, looming over her body, guiding his cock to her entrance. His magic did what was needed to make sure she could take him, his subconscious even minimizing her pain for he wanted her to enjoy this. He grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his cock as he pushed forward, She gave a whining moan at the pleasure and pain as he sunk all the way into her, his hips pressing against her ass.

He pulled nearly all the way out and slowly thrust back in, hissing at how tight and wet she felt around his cock. He fucked her slowly, savoring the feel of her and the whimpering moans she gave with every move of his cock. He knew she was enjoying it when she started pushing back against him. He leaned over, wrapping his arm around her, his hand gently squeezing her breast as he lifted her, holding her against his body. He increased his pace, fucking her harder and faster until his hips were slamming against her ass. He grunted with every thrust. Her moans rose in pitch until she was screaming as she came. Her body pulsed around his cock, he growled as she tightened around him. He thrust hard, pulling her back at the same time and came with a roar. When he was done, he released her, letting her fall to the floor as he fell back to sit against the wall.

He heard her moving and then the sound of water but ignored it, closing his eyes and resting. He felt her climb onto his lap and then the feel of a wet cloth on his cock.

“What are you doing?” he asked, opening his eyes to look down at her.

“Cleaning you,” she said matter of factly.

“I see that. Why?”

“I’m taking care of you.” She finished what she was doing and threw the cloth aside, snuggling into his body. Of its own volition, her arm went around her, holding her close. He was another step closer to being hers.

He felt uncharacteristically relaxed, leaning against the wall, the woman curled against his body. He must have dozed because the next thing he was aware of was her lips on his skin and then her teeth nipping across his chest.

“Now what are you doing?”

“I want you again.”

“Do you now?” He was bemused by her behavior.

“Yes”

He felt his cock rising, getting ready to take her once more. She stood, reaching up for him and he bent his head to meet her for a kiss. She was passionate, kissing and licking her way back down his body. Before he could do anything, she had positioned herself over his cock. He watched as she impaled herself on it, riding him happily if the pleased look on her face was anything to go by. She braced her hands on his chest, her nails digging into his skin as she moved. She was just as tight as she was earlier and he groaned at the feel of her, made even better by how willing and eager she was.

She rode him slowly, looking up at him with a sexy smile. “I love how your cock feels inside me.”

He groaned, his hands going to her hips to push her down hard, making her take his entire length.

“Yes.” she moaned, grabbing his arms as she leaned back slightly.

His hands went to her ass, lifting her body so he could thrust up into her. Her breathing quickened, her moans growing louder. He growled as he watched her blissful face, her head thrown back, red hair streaming behind her, her eyes closed. She slipped one hand down to her clit, the other caressed her breasts, his cock still thrusting in and out of her. It was a mesmerizing sight and he could not take his eyes off of her as she found her peak, coming with a cry of delight. Once more, the feel of her body convulsing around his cock sent him over the edge, a roar announcing his orgasm.

He lifted her off his cock, holding her to his chest as he leaned back against the wall. She nuzzled into his neck, draping her arms over his shoulders. His eyes closed.

A rooster crowed outside and his eyes shot open. That sound could only mean one thing, dawn had broken. He was trapped here in the human world. The gateway to his own world closed until next All Hallow’s Eve.

He looked down at her as she smiled up at him.

“You’re mine.”

Somehow, he didn’t think he’d mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
